Fethi Boucetta
| place_of_birth = Algiers, Algeria | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (held in extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Transferred to Albanian custody, in an Albanian refugee camp. | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Fethi Boucetta (aka Abu Mohammed) is a citizen of Algeria, who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 718. The Department of Defense reports that he was born on September 15, 1963, in Algiers. Combatant Status Review A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for his tribunal. The memo listed the following allegations against him:Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Fethi Boucetta's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - detainees ARB|Set_30_2048-2144.pdf#50}} mirror - pages 50-54 Determined not to have been an Enemy Combatant The Washington Post reports that Boucetta was one of 38 detainees who was determined not to have been an enemy combatant during his Combatant Status Review Tribunal.Guantanamo Bay Detainees Classifed as "No Longer Enemy Combatants", Washington Post They report that Boucetta has been released. The Ottawa Citizen speculates that Boucetta may be one of a select number of detainees under consideration for an offer of Asylum.U.S. detainees eye Canada as new home: Cleared of links to terrorism, many Guantanamo inmates fear returning to homelands, Ottawa Citizen, June 14, 2006 Habeas corpus At least one habeas corpus petition was submitted on his behalf. On April 17, 2007 the United States Department of Justice submitted a motion to dismiss his habeas corpus petition, and approximately 100 other habeas corpus petions, because he was no longer in US custody. The motion says his case was amalgamated into Mohammon v. Bush. The motion identifies him as: "Abu Mohammed", "Dr. Abu Mohammed", and "Boucetta Fihi". His case was heard before US District Court Judge Reggie Walton. The United States Department of Defense published 179 habeas petitions, but they didn't publish his. Release Three of the remaining Guantanamo captives who were determined not to have been enemy combatants were released to Albania in November 2006. The men were not identified, other than by nationality. One of the released men was an Algerian. They were reported to have been the last of the men classified as "no longer enemy combatants to have remained in custody. UN refugee status An article in the Kansas City Star describes how the United Nations High Commission for Refugees only learned in December 2006 that the Americans had been holding internationally protected refuguees in Guantanamo. The article says the UNHCR wrote the Pentagon, on December 20, 2006, seeking information on why Mammar Ameur and Mohammed Sulaymon Barre were being detained in Guantanamo. The article stated that Fethi Boucetta, was also an internationally protected refugee, and that the Americans had transferred him to Albania. The article added that Boucetta was a medical doctor. The BBC later interviewed him in Albania, where he was using the name "Abu Mohammed" Neil Arun: Guantanamo refugee rues asylum deal, BBC, 18 May 2007, Retrieved November 30, 2007 He told the BBC: McClatchy interview On June 15, 2008 the McClatchy News Service published articles based on interviews with 66 former Guantanamo captives. McClatchy reporters interviewed Abu Mohammed. mirror mirror mirror mirror mirror mirror mirror He reports he remains mystified as to why he was originally captured, and why he continued to be detained. He reports he was held for two months in the Bagram Theater Detention Facility, was told he was being sent home, but, instead, was sent to Guantanamo. References External links *McClatchy News Service - video Category:Living people Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Bagram Theater Internment Facility detainees Category:People from Algiers Category:Algerian people Category:Exonerated terrorism suspects